The Jedi in the Battle
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Amélia menait une vie tranquillement avec Jango Fett et Boba. Jusqu'au moment ou le second de l'Empereur arrive...


La jeune femme qui s'était levée avait les yeux écarquillée. Elle percevait une Force obscur non loin de la longère. Son cœur rata un battement.

La Chasseur se retourna vers elle, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Amélia ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ?!

-A...Anakin est ici...

Jango la regarda dans les yeux avant de partir chercher son fils suivit de la Jedi.

Une fois dehors, l'enfant était à genoux et derrière lui la haute silhouette de Darth Vader.

Amélia se stoppa net.

-Laisse le petit partir Anakin ! Il t'a rien fait !

-Anakin ? Ce nom est le nom d'un faible qui n'existe plus. J'en ai rien a faire de ce gamin, ni même de toi Fett ! Tu es un bon Bounty Hunter, tu peux servir l'Empire mais, toi, Jedi... Tu vas venir avec moi.

Jango regarda un bref moment la jeune femme avant de se concentrer sur son fils.

Les mains de Kenobi tremblèrent,

-Le Ch... Palpatine ta retourner et te monte en bateau ! Il ta retourner contre Obi Wan et les autres Jedi! Ne fait pas ça... S'il te plaît Skywalker !

-Dis-moi où il est... Dis-moi où est Obi Wan, dit Vader sans faire attention à ce qu'Amélia disait.

-J'en sais rien ! Je sais pas où il est Anakin ! Se défendit Amélia.

Par la colère, un arbre fut déraciné par la Force du Sith ce qui fit sursauter Amélia.

-Anakin Skywalker est mort ! Gronda-t-il Dis-moi où est ton frère !

-Je sais pas ! Je te le dis, je ne sais pas où est Obi Wan !

Jango qui avait toujours les yeux rivés vers son fils, monta sa main à son holster.

-Alors... vous mourrez.

Une lame rouge sang sortit du sabre de Vader.

-Arrête ! Trop d'enfant son mort durant la guerre des Clones ! N'en rajoute pas un sur le nombre ! Je te jure... Que je ne sais pas où se trouve mon frère !

-Menteuse...

Il leva son sabre prêt à frapper Boba Fett.

-NON ! Hurla le père en dégainant son blaster.

Jango visa Vader mais le Sith le projeta contre un mur grâce à la Force. L'enfant en profita pour rouler sur le coté. La jeune femme grâce à la Force rattrapa le blaster et se mit enjoue vers vader comme Fett lui avait apprit.

-Ne... Les... Retouches...Jamais !

Les yeux d'Amélia viraient aux jaune avant de revenir bleu exprimant une colère intense.

On ne touche pas sa famille... Que se soit Obi Wan ou les Fett.

Elle leva son bras et visa le plastron où il y avait pleins de bouton sur l'abdomen et tira.

Le Sith renvoya le tir à l'aide de son sabre dans la cuisse droite de la Jedi.

-Pour qui te prends-tu donc... demanda-t-il en s'avança vers elle.

La jeune femme ne tiqua pas. Elle restait debout faisant oubli de la douleur.

Sa main en arrière vers la ferme pour attirer son sabre. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres,

-La sœur de Kenobi.

Vader sembla rire puis, il appela ses troupes.

-Commandant ! Tuez les deux autres et brûlez moi tout... je me charge d'elle.

A ce moment, Cody et une vingtaine de clones dont Boil apparurent derrière Vader.

-A vos ordres, Seigneur.

La jeune femme réalisa maintenant à cet instant précis à quel point elle tenait aux Fett.

Son sabre dans la main, elle se mit en position de combat et l'activa d'une lueur bleue.

Alors qu'un des soldat s'approchait de l'enfant, elle n'utilisa pas à utiliser la Force.

Vader s'avança toujours vers elle et une fois à bonne distance, il leva son sabre pour la frapper. L'enfant s'enfui vers la grange et Jango se releva et commença à tirer sur les soldat... Ses propres clones...

Malgré sa blessure, elle puisa dans la Force pour venir parer le coups. Le sang imbibait son pantalon beige.

Jango tira sue les clones en essayant de ne pas les tuer mais de juste les blesser tandis que son fils resta caché, couché dans la paille.

Vader attaqua son ancienne Amie.

Le père continuait de tirer jusqu'à se prendre une balle dans l'épaule.

Le petit clone qui regardait ce qui se passait sortit de sa cachette.

-Papa !

Boba sauta sur un des clone qui ne l'avait pas vu et lui arracha le blaster et l'acheva. Il commença à tirer sur les soldats qui tirait sur son père.

Lame contre Lame, Amélia ne lâchait pas prise. La colère montante, elle utilisa la force sur le soldat derrière Boba en gardant sa concentration sur le combat contre Skywalker... Ou ce qui en restait.

Le Sith poussa la jeune femme sur le côté.

-Qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ! J'en ai tué des dizaines comme toi !

-Ainsi que des enfants innocents !

-Ils étaient pas si innocents que ça, les traîtres formes des traites !

Il porta un coup et Amélia esquiva rapidement avant de se relever.

-Qui je suis ? La sœur de ton ancien Maître !

Elle se mit en position de combat. On pouvait reconnaître Obi Wan Kenobi.

-Ton frère mourra, tout comme toi ! Tonna Vader en abattant son sabre sur celui de la Jedi avec une force incroyable.

Amélia eu un mouvement de recul ses pieds s'enfonçant dans le sol tout en luttant comme elle le pouvait.

-Tu peux encore faire machine arrière !

Sa vue commençait à se troubler, elle avait perdu trop de sang.

-Déjà, pour tuer Obi Wan, faudra que tu le retrouve... Skywalker !

Le Sith hurla de rage,

-Ne prononce pas ce nom ! Dit-il en l'envoyant voler à travers la vitre de la maison avec la Force.

Amélia subit la défenestration de plein fouet avant de sentir quelques os craqués en elle sous le choc brutal. Elle roula contre le sol avant de se prendre un mur.

A demi consciente, elle bougea les doigts pour attirer son sabre en vain.

La porte fut arrachée et Vader entra dans la longère. Il s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme.

-Tu as juste à me dire où il est, et j'abrègerais tes souffrance.

-Je sais pas... Où il est ! Répondit-elle en se relevant difficilement.

Boba était devant son père. Il ne restait plus que le commandant encore debout face aux Fett.

Vader souleva la jeune femme à l'aide de la Force.

-Pourquoi mentir encore maintenant... Es-tu prête à mourir pour lui ? Sachant qu'il t'a abandonner !

Cody s'apprêta à tirer sur Jango. Mais au même moment, Boba tira sur l'ancien ami de la Jedi au niveau du genou. Le père cria à son fils d'aller préparer le Slave 1 et rechercha son amie du regard.

-C'est mon frère, reprit la jeune femme. Même si je savais où il était, je ne dirais rien !

Dit-elle en essayant d'avoir son sabre par la Force.

-Alors... Tu mourra.

Vador leva son sabre pour la frapper, mais au même moment Jango entra en faisant interruption et se jeta sur Vader qui lâcha la jeune femme.

Elle tomba contre le sol brutalement.

-Jan... ?

Sa vue se dégradait encore et encore.

Le Bounty Hunter frappa le Sith mais ce dernier l'envoya voler dans la pièce et s'écraser contre la table à manger. Puis, Vader rechercha son sabre des yeux.

La jeune femme qui le voyait faire vit le sabre Sith non loin d'elle. Elle eu le réflexe de l'attraper. Elle se releva mais flancha sentant plus sa jambe.

Le Sith se retourna. Il vit dans la main de la Jedi son arme. Il s'avança alors vers elle.

Amélia serra sa poigne sur le sabre.

-Tu le veux.. Viens je chercher.

Elle l'alluma ensuite, prête à se battre.

Mais plus Vader s'avança vers elle et avec l'aide de la Force il arracha le sabre des mains d'Amélia.

Le Bounty Hunter ayant reprit ses esprits, lança une fumigène dans la pièce et courut vers la jeune femme en basculant Vader. Il attrapa Amélia qui lâcha un cri de douleur sous le coup et sorti en courant comme il le pouvait.

-J...Jan...J'sens plus ma jambe...

Jango la porta de son épaule valide.

-Ca va aller... Ne t'inquiètes pas Kenobi... Reste avec moi d'accord, lui dit-il tandis qu'ils sortaient de la maison au milieu de la fumée.

-J'suis désolée... C'est ma faute...

-non, répondit Jango en courant comme il pouvait.

-Mais...

Le Slave 1 que Boba pilotait en ce moment même sous directive de son père se dirigea vers eux en descendant doucement.

Quand le vaisseau atterit, la porte de la soute s'ouvrit. Jango releva Amélia pour la faire monter.

La jeune femme ayant sentit la Force de vader derrière eux. Elle utilisa le peu de Force qu'elle avait pour envoyer son ami dans le vaisseau.

-Qu.. ?!

Le Bounty Hunter tomba à bord du Slave One.

Un éclair rouge frappa Amélia de plein fouet dans le dos de la jeune femme qui s'effondra à moitié dans le Slave One et dans l'herbe, inconsciente.

Plus loin, Vader sortit de la fumée.

Jango tira son amie dans le vaisseau et ordonna à Boba de décoller ce que fit l'enfant immédiatement laissant Vader, seul au milieu du feu et des cadavres de clone.


End file.
